pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aerodactyl
Aerodactyl (Japanese: プテラ Putera) is a / -type Fossil Pokémon introduced in Generation I that is resurrected from an Old Amber. Biology Physiology Aerodactyl is from the prehistoric age, and because of this its name and physical characteristics are based on that of a pterodactyl. Behavior Aerodactyl has a vicious temperament, and flies without fear through the sky. Game info Game locations |border= |redblue=Revive Old Amber |rbrarity=One |yellow=Revive Old Amber |yrarity=One |goldsilver=Trade Chansey on Route 14 |gsrarity=One |crystal=Trade Chansey on Route 14 |crarity=One |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Revive Old Amber |frlgrarity=Fossil |diamondpearl=Revive Old Amber |dprarity=Fossil |platinum=Revive Old Amber |ptrarity=Fossil |heartgoldsoulsilver=Revive Old Amber |hgssrarity=Fossil |blackwhite=Revive Old Amber |bwrarity=Fossil |xy=Revive Old Amber |xyrarity=Fossil }} Side game locations |border= |RS Pinball=Randomly on the Ruby Field |Trozei=Endless Level 4 Forever Level 53 Pair Trozei Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Sky Tower (21F-25F) Sky Tower Summit (1F-8F) Pitfall Valley (15F-25F) Joyous Tower (90F-99F) |PMD2=Mt. Horn (8F-14F) Mt. Mistral (1F-19F) |Ranger1=Fiore Temple |Ranger2=Peril Cliffs |Rumble=Windy Prairie‎ }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=I |redblue=A ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated saw-like fangs. |yellow=A savage Pokémon that died out in ancient times. It was resurrected using DNA taken from amber. |gold=A vicious Pokémon from the distant past, it appears to have flown by spreading its wings and gliding. |silver=This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries. |crystal=In prehistoric times, this Pokémon flew freely and fearlessly through the skies. |ruby=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. |sapphire=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. |emerald=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from DNA extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies. |firered=It was regenerated from a dinosaur's genetic matter that was found in amber. It flies with high-pitched cries. |leafgreen=A ferocious, prehistoric Pokémon that goes for the enemy's throat with its serrated, sawlike fangs. |diamond=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. |pearl=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. |platinum=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. |heartgold= A vicious Pokémon from the distant past, it appears to have flown by speading its wings and gliding. |soulsilver=This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries. |black=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. |white=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. |black 2=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. |white 2=A Pokémon that roamed the skies in the dinosaur era. Its teeth are like saw blades. |x=It was regenerated from a dinosaur's genetic matter that was found in amber. It flies with high-pitched cries. |y=This vicious Pokémon is said to have flown in ancient skies while shrieking high-pitched cries. |or=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times. |as=Aerodactyl is a Pokémon from the age of dinosaurs. It was regenerated from genetic material extracted from amber. It is imagined to have been the king of the skies in ancient times.}} Leveling Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 142 front.png |yspr = Y 142 front.png |grnspr = GR 142 front.png |gldspr = G 142 front.png |gldsprs = 142Aerodactyl Gold Shiny Sprite.png |slvspr = S 142 front.png |slvsprs = 142Aerodactyl Silver Shiny Sprite.png |cryspr = C 142 front.gif |crysprs = 142Aerodactyl Crystal Shiny Sprite.gif |rbysapspr = RS 142 front.png |rbysapsprs = 142Aerodactyl RS Shiny Sprite.png |emeraldspr = E 142 front.gif |emeraldsprs = 142Aerodactyl Emerald Shiny Sprite.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 142 front.png |frlgsprs = 142Aerodactyl FRLG Shiny Sprite.png |dpspr = DP 142 front.png |dpsprs = 142Aerodactyl DPP Shiny Sprite.png |ptspr = DP 142 front.png |ptsprs = 142Aerodactyl DPP Shiny Sprite.png |hgssspr = HGSS 142 front.png |hgsssprs = 142Aerodactyl HGSS Shiny Sprite.png |Iback = Aerodactyl Back I.png |IIback = 142Aerodactyl GSC Back Sprite.png |IIbacks = 142Aerodactyl GSC Shiny Back Sprite.png |IIIback = 142Aerodactyl RSE FRLG Back Sprite.png |IIIbacks = 142Aerodactyl RSE FRLG Shiny Back Sprite.png |IVback = Aerodactyl Back IV.png |IVbacks = Aerodactyl Shiny Back IV.png |bwspr = Aerodactyl BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Aerodactyl BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Aerodactyl XY.gif |xysprs = 142Aerodactyl XY Shiny Sprite.gif |orasspr = Aerodactyl XY.gif |oarssprs = 142Aerodactyl XY Shiny Sprite.gif |VIback = 142Aerodactyl XY Back Sprite.gif |VIbacks = 142Aerodactyl XY Shiny Back Sprite.gif }} Mega Evolution Sprites Appearances Anime Aerodactyl made its anime debut in Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon where it took away Ash Ketchum. In the movie A large, fossilized Aerodactyl was resurrected with the power of Soul Dew by Annie and Oakley along with a large Kabutops in Pokemon Heroes, using Hyper Beam to attack Ash and Latias. *Aerodactyl (MS005) *Aerodactyl (anime) *Dr. Kenzo's Aerodactyl *Mirage Aerodactyl Gallery 142Aerodactyl_OS_anime.png 142Aerodactyl_OS_anime_2.png 142Aerodactyl_AG_anime.png 142Aerodactyl_Dream.png 142Aerodactyl_Mega_Dream.png 142Aerodactyl_Pokemon_Stadium.png 142Aerodactyl_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg Trivia *It is the only fossilized Pokémon that does not have any evolutions. *Aerodactyl is one of only 3 Rock/Flying types. Coincidentally, they are all fossil Pokémon. *In the games, it is one of the three Pokémon Lance has that is not a -type, the others being Gyarados and Charizard. **Strangely, they are all -type Pokémon. **Aerodactyl is the only one that is weak against -type moves. *Aerodactyl is the only -type Generation 1 Pokémon that doesn't take 4 times the amount of damage from a -type attack. *According to the Official Pokemon X and Y website, researchers believe Mega Aerodactyl may be the true form of Aerodactyl. Origins Its name is composed of two parts; "aero", meaning related to the atmosphere, and "dactyl", the second part of the name Pterodactyl. Category:Fossil Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Medium-Weighed Pokémon